The present invention relates generally to methods and procedures for modifying tissue with a laser beam to change the optical properties of the eye. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for modifying eye tissue by either photoablation or changing the visco-elastic properties of the tissue. This invention is particularly, but not exclusively, useful in ophthalmic surgical procedures.